In certain orthosis applications, it is important that buckles and adjustable supports be easy to use while also inhibiting the accidental release, tightening or adjustment of an inserted strap (in the case of a buckle) or bracket (in the case of an adjustable support). For example, a common method of alleviating pain, promoting healing, and preventing further injury in patients who have suffered a back or spine injury (or in post-operative spinal surgery patients) is to stabilize the spine by means of an orthotic device. Among other things, an orthosis can provide stabilization, support, protection, pain reduction and replacement of lost function. Many orthotic devices rely on buckles, belts/straps, adjustable supports, and brackets to allow the donning or doffing of the device, and for adjusting and maintaining the device's fit/support.
There are a large variety of braces available depending on the diagnosis and physical needs of the individual. These devices include a multitude of construction materials and buckling and support designs for fitting the device around the patient's trunk or peripheral area, such as the cervical and pelvic regions.
Such braces are effective in achieving spinal stability if worn properly and consistently. However, most patients have difficulty in manually adjusting the brace's belts or straps so that the brace fits tightly enough to provide adequate support and stability but not so tight that the brace itself becomes a source of pain or discomfort, or causes the disruption of circulation. This is especially true in the case of post-operative patients who are generally in pain, have a limited range of motion, and frequently lack sufficient strength to make necessary adjustments to the brace by way of the brace's buckles and straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,043 discloses a belt buckle comprising a frame and pivotable tongue that engages the perforations in a flexible belt. Buckles of this general type can be difficult and uncomfortable to operate, particularly for persons with limited strength or mobility, such as post-operative patients. To secure or release a belt or strap using this type of buckle, the belt must be over-tightened before the pivotable tongue can be inserted into, or removed from, the desired perforation. Further, because each perforation reduces the structural integrity of the belt, buckles of this type are limited to applications not requiring fine adjustments to fit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,337 discloses a two-piece clasp comprising a male clasp piece having parallel resilient arms that inset and lock into corresponding slots in a receptacle clasp piece. Straps are threaded through bars on the free ends of each clasp piece. A disadvantage of buckles of this general type is that manual adjustment of the straps through the bars on the freed ends of each clap piece is difficult, particularly for post-operative patients having limited strength and range of motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,381 teaches a fastener that accepts a strap in a receiving channel wherein a spring-loaded arresting member engages a serrated region of the strap thereby preventing the withdrawal of an inserted strap. A disadvantage of fasteners or buckles of this type is that, during a patient's daily activities, it is possible for a force or pressure to be applied to the strap in the insertion direction, thereby causing the strap to be tightened unintentionally and causing pain, discomfort, or loss of circulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 376,055 discloses a buckle comprising a clasp wherein the clasp grips an inserted belt or strap. The strap or belt is released by pulling up on the free end of the clasp. A buckle having similar features is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,771. A drawback to buckles of this type is that the strap or belt can be accidentally released if the free end of the clasp is pulled open accidentally by the patient's clothing or in some other way during the patient's daily activities.
Existing orthotic devices, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,371,221, immobilize the head relative to the base using a single support bracket and a single locking pin located at the back of the cervical brace. However, such devices present the problems of being difficult for the user to adjust without assistance, and accidental release of the locking pin and the accompanying loss of support. As discussed above, it is important that adjustable supports be easy to use while also preventing accidental release.
The present invention satisfies these and other needs, and provides further related advantages.